


i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)

by orphan_account



Series: Kev n Reg [1]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lit rally all the fluff tags, reggie loves kevin's bubble butt & he's not sorry bout it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a four letter word wants to spill itself from reggie mantle's lips.title from skinny queen mariah
Relationships: Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle
Series: Kev n Reg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543822
Kudos: 30





	i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)

It was winter in Riverdale, much too soon for Reggie Mantle's liking. As much as he loved the holidays, he hated the feeling the cold gave his skin, and the way it made his nose as red as the devil, and the way it chapped his lips. It took from his cool guy-ness. 

He thought about this as he got out of his car, stuffing his freezing hands into his hoodie--always underdressed for the weather--and trudged through the snow to the house of a certain sweater clad boy who just so happened to have his heart this December. Reggie didn't bother knocking as he got to the door. He'd texted Kevin prior, anyway. He huffed, kicking off his shoes and taking a minute to bask in the warmth of the heater that Kevin seemed to always have going when his dad was out. Sighing, he made his way up the stairs to a very familiar bedroom. 

Kevin was sprawled across his bed when Reggie opened the door, laying on his stomach with his nose buried in a book Reggie bought for him forever ago. Kevin had read it over 100 times already, he was sure. And something about him spending so much time with something Reggie had got just for him made his heart get that fluttery ass feeling again. Kevin seemed to have that effect on him a lot these days.

He was dressed in a purple pullover that he'd stolen straight from Reggie's closet last weekend, and these itty bitty gray shorts that left _literally_ nothing to the imagination. Those goddamn shorts should be illegal. But he looked good. Kevin _always _looked good to him.

Reggie plopped down on the bed with a sigh, pouting like the big baby he was when Kevin didn't look up from his book. "Hey Kev," he tried, furrowing his brows at the lack of response. Kevin just kept his thumb between his teeth, staring intently as he turned yet another page.

Reggie laid himself down, using Kevin's ass as a pillow (his _favorite_ pillow, might he add). He poked out his bottom lip, still pouty as ever, and let his eyes slip shut. How was Kevin just going to ignore his own boyfriend after he trudged through two feet of snow and froze his ass off just for him? That was just plain wrong! In Reggies opinion, anyway. He tucked his arms underneath Kev's thighs, hugging him close.

"_Baby,_" he let out in that oh-so-smooth voice that he knew made Kevin melt, always. Kevin sighed, dog-earing the worn page he was so absorbed in. He propped his head on his hand, looking back at a very child-looking Reggie who happened to be resting his head on his butt, holding onto Kevin like he was going to disappear or something.

"Hello, Reginald," he smiled, looking content as ever. "How can I be of service?"

Reggie opened his eyes, grinning at the attention he was finally getting. He held onto Kevin tighter, flashing that million dollar smile "Hi."

Kevin giggled at that, rolling his eyes and reaching back to tussle his boyfriend's soft locks. It was his favorite pastime. 

"You know," Reggie started, removing is arms from beneath Kevin and propping himself on his elbows. "You've really gotta stop wearing these shorts around me." He pinched a butt cheek, and Kevin laughed that beautiful, sunny laugh. Reggie was starting to think it was his favorite sound. "I'm serious! I won't be able to control myself and you know it."

"I think that's just all the more reason to wear them," Kev smirked, brushing a finger through another dark strand as Reggie moved up the bed to lay with him. Reggie laughed (_Kev's_ favorite sound) and kissed his forehead as they turned to lay facing each other. He closed his eyes, wrapping two strong arms around Kevin's waist, breathing in the familiar smell of the eucalyptus shampoo he always made a habit of buying, letting himself drift off as he listened to snow patter against the window. Just for a little while, though.

"Did you really just come to my house to..._sleep_?" Kevin snorted as Reggie started drooling into his hair. Reggie let out a groan, wiping saliva off his cheek.

"Mhm, walked in the damn snow for your dumbass and everything." Reggie knew not so deep down, though, that he really didn't mind the snow if it meant he got to lay with someone as beautiful as Kevin in his arms. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, letting a hand sneak through the back of those tiny ass shorts. He felt a smile against his chest. 

"You'd do it again though," Kevin murmured. And he was absolutely correct.

"'Course I would. I'd walk through the snow for you anytime." There was another four letter word hidden somewhere in that sentence, a four letter word the scared the hell out of Reggie Mantle. It was a word that he was dying to put into a three word sentence, but really didn't know how or when or why to. But he _did_ know why, though. It was because Kevin Keller made him feel things that he hadn't felt in ages. And because Kevin Keller made him weak in the knees, and because Kevin Keller could tell him to do anything in that beautiful voice of his, and Reggie would do it, just because it was him who asked. 

But Kevin understood anyways, with or without that four letter word, or a three letter sentence being uttered from Reggie's mouth. He just smiled even wider, hugged Reggie tighter, and pulled him closer. And let the words fall from his own lips.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this ship owns my ass now & i'm not mad about it at ALL. this is the first work of a ton of keggie(???) drabbles that i have ideas for, so i hope you'll stick around for the ride. feel free to leave feedback and/or ideas &;requests in the comments 
> 
> xx,  
honey <3


End file.
